Guitar Hero Live
Guitar Hero Live is a reboot of the ''Guitar Hero'' series released on the Wii U in October 2015. Developed by DJ Hero's developer, FreeStyle Games, the game features brand new controllers that replace the 5 different colored buttons with two rows of 3 buttons with one row being black and the other being white. Instead of using characters models in an ingame stage, the game uses FMVs of various bands performing the songs. Gameplay The game is fairly similar to previous entries in the series albeit with the new 2 rowed controller. The buttons are represented on screen with a 3-laned note highway. The notes will come down the highway being either black or white to correspond to which row it's played on. On lower difficulties it relies mostly on one row and on higher difficulty, it has more chords, requiring the use of both rows at the same time. Otherwise, the game works like earlier entries with the whammy bar for more points on held notes, hammer-on and pull-off notes that don't require strumming and open strumming that is represented with a long horizontal bar. Star Power returns as Hero Power and is earned the same way; playing sets of marked notes consecutively. The GH Live songs have vocal tracks to sing along with a connected microphone. The single player (called GH Live) has been redone so that the player is in a first person perspective of the lead guitarist in a full-motion video of a cover band performing the track. The audience responds to player's performance with good response when playing well and the audience jeering the player when they perform poorly. The mode is broken-up into over a dozen sets with a set consisting of 3 to 5 songs along with video for the band's introduction, some band banter and final ovations. Each set has to be completed in order and once completed, the individual songs can be played outside of sets GHTV On top of the single-player songs, additional songs are available through the Guitar Hero TV mode which players are given a choice of themed channels that runs songs on a rotating schedule like a radio station. Songs in this mode are played over the song's music video or concert footage of the band. The player can play any song that is currently being shown on the channels but, they also earn Play Tokens to play a certain song regardless of if it's playing currently. In GHTV, based on the player's performance, players earn experience points and Coins with some other bonus. Experience points raise the player's rank which unlocks new player skins and unlocks Play tokens and other features of the mode. Coins are used to buy Hero Powers which can boost the player's performance and earn more. Players can also pay Hero Cash (the game's paid currency) to unlock songs on-demand. Alternatively, players can pay for the "Party Pass" which unlocks all the game's content for 24 hours. Songs The base game comes with 42 songs but, the game also features over 200 songs behind microtransactions in the GHTV mode, though some can be played for free. The base soundtrack is as follows: *The 1975 - Girls *Artic Monkeys R U Mine? *Biffy Clyro - Victory Over the Sun *The Black Keys - Gold on the Ceiling *Blink-182 - The Rock Show *Bring Me the Horizon - Shadow Moses *Deap Vally - Lies *Elbow - Grounds for Divorce *Eminem - Berzerk *Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) *The Gaslight Anthem - 45 *Good Charlotte - The Anthem *Green Day - Nuclear Family *Halestorm - Love Bites (So Do I) *Imagine Dragons - Demons *Jack White - Lzaretto *Kasabian - Club Foot *Katy Perry - Waking Up in Vegas *The Killers - When You Were Young *Linkin Park - Wastelands *The Lumineers - Ho Hey *Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait *Neon Trees - Everybody Talks *Of Mice & Men - Bones Exposed *Of Monsters and Men - Mountain Sound *OneRepublic - Counting Star *Paramore - Now *Pierce the Veil - King for a Day (feat. Kellin Quinn) *Queen - Tie Your Mother Down *Rihanna - California King Bed *Rise Against - Tragedy + Time *Rival Sons - Keep on Swinging *The Rolling Stones - Paint it Black *Royal Blood - Little Monster *Skrillex - Bangarang *Soundgarden - Been Away Too Long *Thirty Seconds to Mares - The Kill *The Who - Won't Get Fooled Again *Wolfmother - Sundial *You Me at Six - Lived a Lie Reception Category:2015 video games Category:Wii U games Category:FreeStyleGames Category:Activision games Category:Guitar Hero games Category:Music games